When a decided end becomes a destined start
by Cidfreak
Summary: Life has become picture perfect..things going good...but life is never monotonous it always has something new brewing up for him...and this time it brings his life to a screeching halt...drastic changes take place... still he plans and gets what he desired for...But this time its not just him...but many others...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:it's a try ...hope you people like it...

It was a pleasant morning...With sun shinning bright in the sky...everyone was getting ready for their daily routine...With a smile on the face...to face the upcoming challenges, opportunities, happiness that this day will bring upto them...Where at one place a person was kind of fidgeting with the blanket ...In order to get t covered on his body...and was feeling cozy and warm with it around...well...It was kind of weird to have a blanket during the summer season...but...It is possible if you have the ac (air conditioner)on with 19 degree Celsius...airs that person finds a different kind of happiness to cover himself with blanket with this temperature...when during this fight with the blanket...His cell beeped...well then with much of efforts that person got his had out of that blanket and pulled that beeping thing ...after opening and closing eyes five six times with blurry vision that person took a glance of the caller id...and smiling he kept that cell aside and again closed his eyes...

But within minutes something strike his mind...He instantly got up...and nd got hold of his cell phone...With much of expectations and kept fingers crossed to make up his mind that it wasn't anyone else...but...It wasn't that person ...so by giving a hopeless sigh that person got out of his bed and was heading towards the washroom...when...His head started to pain like anything...He still got hold of side table...instances were revolving in and around his head... but still he got fresh and was having breakfast when bell rang...

Person on the door:are saheb good morning... (smiling happily)

Person:good morning...,

Person on the door:saheb aaj soch a ke aapko ye khud hi du. ?. (Giving news paper) aapka naam aur photo aya hai sahab...c...c..congrats sahab...

Person gave a fake smile to please that person:thank you...

Potd):ha ha saheb. ?.wo kya...elcome. ...elcome...at hu sahab.

Person closed the door and that smiled disappeared soon...He glanced at the paper in hand...that picture of him with others...His people...at a painful smile came on his face...but soon he threw that paper on the table...,

When he got ready with formals...cell again rang...

He received it without bothering to see who it was...

He: pata hai! Barbar batane se Sach nahi bad legal. . Aur na hi chillane se Sach jhoot hoga...

He soon cut the call...and again his head started to pain...,, words started to get echoed in his head...His strength got less...things ...memories...all were like haunting in...his buddy...abhijeet ...he was seeing him...and hearing him all over...

**dost! !**

**Pyaar! !**

**Farz!**

He got on his knees and got his head in his hands...With frustration anger guilt. ?..and a cry echoed whole house...

**nahiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Authors note**

**Short...I know...questions...ought to be there...guesses yes human mind...updates ...reviews..**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note:**

**yes guys i know that it was an awfully confusing chapter...very sorry for that...but as its kind of suspence one...hope you guys like this one...**

(thet cry filled in the whole enviornment...but there was no one to come and hug or sooth him...so by gathering energy he started to search something with his dabbling steps...he started searching all drawers existing in that home...and finaly his search was sussecfull by getting the thing he wanted...and then he took out that tablet and went near to the dinning table...he poured himself a glass of water...and then..he took that tablet with a gulp...and then he went and sat on the sofa with a thud...his head was insesantly aching...scientificaly the reason was the headache stress and hypertension...and realy it was something else...but still he gathered all his energy and took the keys and drove off...

he was rashly driving...his hands were automaticaly moving the stearing...as that was a place where he went from the last 17 years...and then he finaly reached his desired destination...he parked the car..and started moving upstairs...after giving a slight smile to the person on the entrance...who was someone more than just a watchman to them...then he pushed that door and got in...not as he used to but like a lifeless thing...as it was no more his dear bureau for him...but indeed an battlefield for him...and for other three people out there...

except few eyes other eyes were staring at him and they wished good morning to him...inspite of knowing that it cant be one...

then he started to move to his desk then got busy with the files after inquiring about the case...as getting busy was the best way to avoid the mysery...and as they all were burdened with loadsb of work as their senior...were not there...and then till noon he got ended with some of work when a person who was restless from a lot of time finaly came up ...to ask hi9m...as he was someone who was witnessing all this from last 35 to 40 days...then finaly he asked him...

person:sir...aap lunch karne chal rahe hai na?

he:nai freddy tum jao...

freddy:(pleading tone):sir..please...aap ye toh har roz bolte hai sir...aap ko bhuk lagi hogi sir...

he:**nai freddy...meri bhook ab bharchuki hai ab...bhar chuki hai...(with a painfull smile)**

freddy then disappointedly left from there and sat on his desk...seeing those people in front of him...his eyes got moist...when he saw that news paper on his desk he glanced that picture of his team...and that was quite common by now ...but no one was proud or happy by that ...the cases were solved in hours...but it was not something anyone was happy about...as now the cases were solved by group of machines and not by team...and freddys train of thoughts were broken by the noise of phone ringing...he picked it up...it was of case being reported...what else can it be?

and their were pairs of eyes staring at him to get a reply...when he said case report hua hai...and they and him started to move out...without even having a word on it...and the rest joined them...there was just silence..that prevailed in the car...then they reached their crime scene...no converstion...no guesses...no judgements...that was the way the investigation was going in CID mumbai...which people felt awe about was indeed the most hurting thing ...they too worked with each other...and without one single word with eachother they solved cases like riddles...well they were used to their presence from 17 years...but there freddy used to get hurt by the way one person used to move out inspite of him being that persons breath ...that person used to fill suffocated with him...and that was the scenario which people were feeling as the secret of the cid teams success...but very few people knew the reality...as this was something else...

**authors note...**

**well guys please dont guess about the track until i get to the main track...and thanks a lot guys ...i am for sure replying to you in the next and thanks for believing in my story to be worthfull to be reviewd...and sorry for spell mistake...and do review...well i know most of you wont..as this genre is not much preffered...but still guys if possible tell me how it was...all reviews welcomed...guys...next chapter I shall for sure clear the characters..please bear for time being...very sorry...:( I had updated in a lot hurry...next one characters surely cleared...sincer apology if it was irritating or boring to bear...**


End file.
